stalicharfandomcom-20200213-history
Shima Nita
Appearance Personality Talents and Abilities Powerful Build: You count as a large creature for the sake of carrying, pushing, pulling, lifting, and grappling. Keen Smell: You have advantage on Perception checks that rely on smell. Darkvision: Thanks to your Bestial blood, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Brave: You have advantage on all saving throws against fear. Animal Instincts: You have proficiency in the Survival Skill. Protector: When an ally within 10 ft of you must make a Strength saving throw you may choose to have the effect target you in their place. This ability may only be used twice before requiring a short rest. Claws: You have a natural claw attack. The attack is a slashing attack that deals 1d4 damage. This damage increases to 2d4 at 6th level, 3d4 at 11th level, and 4d4 at 16th level. Feature: You have an excellent memory for maps and geography, and you can always recall the general layout of terrain, settlements, and other features around you. In addition, you can find food and fresh water for yourself and up to five other people each day, provided that the land offers berries, small game, water, and so fort History Friends and Family Like typical Urshine parents, her parents Ahote (father) and Kasa (mother) were there when necessary but parted ways with her and each other when she reached 20 and was sent off to learn her craft. Ahote was fairly gruff his main task protecting the children when they were very young and lending a little bit into training her siblings who would follow in the path of being a warrior. Kasa was a bit more warm but still a little distant in her desire to raise strong and independent cubs. Both were warriors of Besela. They were average soldiers, never reaching any high rank or standing but both were very proud and dedicated to the cause. Ahote still fights in the military to this day, whereas Kasa has settled into a general laborer job in the city after being injured in battle. A brother, Cheveyo, and sister, Tiponi, both older and with different fathers. They would play as children, both more rambunctious and rough than Shima. But after she left to study she didn't often have much to do with them. Cheveyo was particularly huge and strong and had a great ego. Tiponi was also tough as nails, though a little more tolerant of Shima as the middle child. Both are alive and well in Besela. Shima also has a small handful of nieces and nephews. She likely has cousins as well but would have had very little dealings with them in quite some time. Once upon a time she was very much in love, with a Urshine warrior named Kuruk. They met when they were young adults while she was in the later parts of her training and he was likewise stationed nearby. They shared a fondness atypical of their kind and were barely adults themselves before they bore a single son - Enapay. Enapay eventually joined the military like his father where both eventually gave the ultimate sacrifice to protect their homelands. Shima harbors bittersweet feelings about this - feeling sorrow at her lose but at the same time proud. Elora was one of her sister guardians of Moonglade, an Elf from a noble family. The oldest of the three, she fancied herself a leader despite the face that they all pretty much worked on their own most of the time. Very smart, level headed, well read, and fond of lore and storytelling. Still alive at Moonglade. Keya was another sister guardian of Moonglade, and the youngest, a Kitsune. Keya was the most lively of the three often liking to liven things up by playing tricks. In desperate times she could be a reliable and very strategic ally strong, but most of the time she was simply the most playful guardian, often in search of a good time. She had a great fondness for shapeshifting. Still alive at Moonglade. Enemies Any who would defile nature. Equipment Hide Armor, Oak Quarterstaff, Drum, Walking staff, Hunting Trap, Animal Trophy, Set of Traveler's clothes, Belt Pouch Spells known Druid Craft Thorn Whip